She's a Wildflower
by broadwaybound24
Summary: "Who am I kidding, he doesn't like me. I'm his girlfriends little sister and not to mention I have the freaking attention span of Dory from Finding Nemo. And I was stupid enough to let him live with me thinking that I wouldn't fall for him because that's just my luck. Falling for someone who I now find so freaking perfect. Yeah I've got it bad." AU Warning: language
1. an (revising story)

Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in forever and I feel super bad about it. Honestly I was unappreciative of you guys reading this story and totally forgot all about its existence.

I thought this would be my first real story. I had so many ideas about where I wanted it to go but my ideas got lost in my writing and this just became a total mess. And I apologize for that.

I can't make any promises but I'm thinking about possibly rewriting this story with the ideas I had in the begging. The overall plot of the story would be the same (Like the girlfriends little sister, and the awkwardly random Rachel) but it would make much more sense and be much more organized. Hopefully. But right now you guys are going to just have to hang in there, cause I want this story to be the first story I ever finish.

I think I'm going to start rewriting today so I'll see how that goes and if you see this story have one chapter instead of six that means my rewriting went successfully! Thanks for all of you who were patient enough to stick with me.

Xoxo- broadwaybound24


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of my rewrite. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mondays; the day after Sunday, the day before Tuesday, and the day every kid from the ages of 5-18 hate. Simply because Monday means school and school, well school means death. That's what school means to a social outcast like me I guess. Monday means I have to leave the comfort of my room and venture out into the world of dumb sex-driven idiots once again. Not that I don't like the occasional hook up, but ugh whatever. It's too early to venture into my hell of a buzzing social life. Kidding.

I stretch my arms and open my eyes looking over to the source of my rude wake up. I look over to my living alarm clock and its like I'm locking eyes with the devil himself. He's taunting me with his squinted eyes that are almost speaking to me, saying _come at me, I aint scared._ Which would be mildly weird if he did actually say that because in my seventeen years of being alive not once has a dog ever spoken to me.

I glare at the little black puffball that my older sister picked from some overly expensive dog website four or five years ago. Since she got to pick out the demon spawn I got to pick what we named the said demon. So being the already overly sarcastic preteen I was I picked the most obnoxious name I could think of for a dark black ball of fur. Snowball.

Snowball snarls at me and I was beginning to snarl back before I realized how pathetic I was being and pushed the thing off my bed. He lands on his feet, pure talent, and struts out of the room. Bitch. Snowball has been a pain in my ass ever since we brought him home from the airport and he ripped up my new bright orange crocs. Not because he ripped up the horrid shoes but because my mother tells the story every single time Snowball is brought up in a conversation. Not only does mom tell the story to her posh friends who sit there and stuff there assess with tea and caviar but every time one of my sister's new friends or often-new boyfriend comes to visit she warns them to "Watch out for Snowball. He has a thing for bright orange crocs. Right Rachel?" I then proceed to walk shamefully into my room and watch reruns of 16&pregnant until the bitches (or dick) leaves.

Ugh. Crocs, life wreckers.

I glance over at the alarm clock. It's six, to early. I roll over, trying to get some extra sleep, but a second later when I realize that is never going to happen I roll out of bed and onto the floor. Looks like those six years of gymnastics and dance _totally _paid off in making me oh so graceful. I push myself off the floor and make my way to my closet getting out an over-sized sweater and ripped jeans, #swaggie, and make my way to the bathroom.

I do the usual morning routine, which consists of putting on makeup: aka the stuff that is supposed to make you look good but doesn't help much if you were born a ratchet. Representing the ratchets! Okay anyways, I get dressed and put my hair in a ponytail, leaving my side bangs out. Now comes the moment of truth. Socks.

The type of socks you wear could make or break your day. You could go preppy with the bleach white socks, perfectly crisp, with the little frilly lace at the top for a normal day. You could go borderline casual with different solid color socks for a day of cool relaxation. You could go with no socks cause you are just to hipster for that for a fun day. Or you could go all out with one Christmas tree sock and one monkey sock for a crazy day like I've decided to do.

Socks are your horoscope. Basically.

After I slip on my socks I lace up my combat boots that my mother has deemed as hideously awful and head downstairs to get breakfast cause my fat girl senses are going crazy right now and I want pop tarts. I skip down the long staircase, forgetting its Monday and focusing on pop tarts and coffee. Starbucks asdfghjkl.

I stop skipping when I see a pile of bags and suitcase by the front door. Weird. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom cooking some big home-style breakfast. Well looks like my pop tart dreams are coming to an end for today. I run a hand through my side fringe and sit down on the bar stool.

Saying our kitchen is nice would be and understatement. With marble granite countertops, glossy white cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and not mention the huge island, Oprah would be lucky enough to have our kitchen. Well maybe not Oprah but you get the point. Our family of three is loaded with money. We got all of our father's inheritance after the accident. The un-talked about never mentioned accident that haunts my dreams and turns them to nightmares.

My thoughts are interrupted when my sister walks in with her hair in tangles and only a tank top and lace panties on. Cough slut cough. I roll my eyes and my mom greets her with a hug and a smile even though she didn't acknowledge me in the slightest when I walked in three minutes earlier. Mom turns to me and nods at me, finally noticing my presence and goes back to gushing at my sister for no apparent reason. I roll my eyes and scold at the plate full of bacon my mom sat on the table in front of me.

Poor pig. It was just going on with its happy pig life, eating slob, jumping in mud puddles and getting it on with the slutty pig in the barn. And then farmer Bob comes up and chops its head off. What good is a pig with no head? I cringe and push the bacon across the Island which my mother takes notice to.

"It's bacon Rachel," she shakes her head at me, flipping a pancake, "Not the plague."

Good morning to you too mother dearest.

"It's wrong," I state plainly, "Killing animals like that. They have a life too." My sister scoffs beside me rolling her eyes and picking up a piece of bacon.

"Yeah, unlike you." She giggles as she takes what can only be classified as a pussy bite out of the piece of pig. I cross my arms and stick my tongue out at her, "And that's why."

I can never win with her. Ever since I was old enough to understand Cara has been mom's favorite and after the accident life was hard for me with mom focusing on Cara's feelings and not giving a single shit about me. It's still like that but I'm used to it by now. But enough with the melancholy, at least I can have pop tarts now! I walk to the cabinet and pull it open my smile dropping when I see we have no pop tarts.

I'm having such a lucky day today! First the devil dog wakes me up, then I fall off the bed, then I try to get ready but still look awful, then I see suitcases by the door, then I proceed to get insulted by my mom and sister, and now my luck continues when there are no fucking pop tarts. How hard is it? Got to Wal-Mart, go to the breakfast aisle, find the section that says heaven in a box and roll outta there. I groan in frustration.

"Don't worry Rachel," my mom starts and I raise and eye brow. How can I not worry about this? This is a life or death situation. My mother continues, "We'll only be gone for a little while and you'll have Finn to keep you company."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask. Gone where? And what about Cara's boyfriend?

"We were just talking about it." Cara states raising an eyebrow, "How we are going abroad."

I jump in excitement clapping my hands, "I've always wanted to go over seas!" I say smiling, "When are we leaving?"

I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to get out of California, even if it was just for a little bit. I would get to travel, see the world! I was already starting to think of the things we could see when my mothers voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh honey," her voice was demeaning and cold as she looked at me with a fake sympathetic look you would give a six year old, "Your not coming with us. Your staying here." My shoulders slump in disappointment as I hear footsteps behind me, "With Finn." My mother points at the boy behind me, and my eyes widen.

"What!" Finn and I say in synch as we both look at my mother in surprise.

Looks like my horoscope socks were right. The next few months are going to be hella crazy.

* * *

**I've already written the next chapter and it is twice as long. _It will be up when I get close to 10 reviews! _**

**_xoxoxo- _broadwaybound24**


	3. Chapter 2

After fighting with my mother for over thirty minutes, eventually getting no where close to her considering to rethink her decision, I storm out of the house and into the front seat of my best friends jeep. You would think, with my family being so wealthy, mom would get her seventeen year old daughter her own car. You and everyone else in the whole fucking world thought wrong.

I slam the door and cross my arms over my chest, huffing unattractively, "How long have you been out here?" I turn to the boy beside me who was smirking, obviously amused, and leaning against the steering wheel with his head resting on his elbows.

"Long enough to see you throw bacon at Cara." He cracks a smile and I try to keep my face cold but my lips curve a bit, unfortunately not going unnoticed by the blonde boy, "There it is that adorable wittle smile." He reaches over to pinch my cheeks and I swat his hand away, trying to hide my giggles. I almost succeed but of course I fail epically.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Mhm."

I look out the car window, feeling a bit better but still pissed at my mom, Cara and even Finn. She knows how much I want to travel. It's my dream even, to go somewhere and see things, touch things not many people have. I could be able to say, I've been there, and I've seen that, I've felt that. And no one can take that away from me, not my mother, not Cara, not people at school, not myself. I know it sounds stupid but right now it's the only thing I have left to want.

I stop myself before I start thinking about the things I want but know I'll never have, not wanting to put myself through that. I've had enough drama for today and now I just want to get to school and not pay attention to my teachers. The usual. I sigh for probably the millionth time and my friend sighs, stopping the car in the school parking lot.

"Are you going to stop sighing and tell me why you were fighting with your mom?' he demands turning towards me and looking me in the eye seriously. That's one thing I like about him, he doesn't baby me like other people do. He doesn't demean me, or talk down to me, or walk on eggshells around me. Cough everything my mom does that drives me insane cough. He treats me exactly how I should be, and he's the only person that does that.

"Mom and Cara are going abroad for like 3 months an leaving me here with the Satan boyfriend as a _babysitter_. I mean seriously Sam, I'm seventeen years old, and I don't need a babysitter, especially someone like Finn. If they wanted a babysitter they should have picked someone the slightest bit responsible. Not the guy whose stuck living with his girlfriend, and who is currently an _entrepreneur._ Which is code for, I don't have a job and I don't give a crap if I get one cause I'm perfectly fine with my current days of carting around in my girlfriends Porsche and stealing money from her mom's purse."

It was no secret to anyone that I wasn't fond of Finn. Mom knew, Cara knew, Sam knew, even Finn knew, hell the mailman probably knows I don't like Finn. I don't really have a reason why I don't like him but everything he does just annoys the shit out of me. His voice is annoying, he walks annoyingly, he chews annoyingly, he exhales so freaking annoyingly he makes me want to throw a croc at his face. Finn Hudson is just overall annoying. Ugh.

"Finn lives at your house. He has nowhere else to go. You two staying in the house together doesn't mean he's babysitting you. If your mom had meant it that would've implied she is worried about you. And we both know she doesn't give a fuck about you." Sam voice grew cold at the end as a result of hatred towards my mother.

"Your such a freaking idiot!" I run a hand through my hair, raising my voice, "She obviously did mean it to degrade me like she always will!" I look at Sam and he has a hurt look on his face from the name I called him. He gets called that a lot. I sigh. Again. "Sorry. I'm just—today is not going good for me."

Sam looks at me sincerely and places a hand o my shoulder, "Its okay. And your probably right," I raise and eye brow, "About the degrading thing." I giggle doing a mockery fist pump and Sam rolls his eyes.

"I'm always right." Sam shakes his head and I smirk, "Always am, always will be."

Sam grabs my backpack from the back seat and hands it to me, slinging on his own backpack as well. He shuts the door and locks the jeep up before we start walking to the front of the school. Ugh school, so far yet too close.

"Like how you were right about Toby being red coat?" Sam says raising an eyebrow. I cross my arms over my chest and pout at him.

"Do not bring my baby into this."

"Your just mad because you made a dumb prediction."

"Hey! Give him a blonde wig, a red coat, some toilet paper and a girdle. It could've worked perfectly." Sam laughs and throws an arm around my shoulders as we walk into the school. I would have shrugged it off if it didn't feel so good to have some best friend comfort at my very pathetic time in life when I just feel like I saw a baby kitten being thrown into a pool of bacon.

Aw for kittens. Boo for bacon. Kitten being thrown in to pools of bacon? Someone get me a female dog cause someone is about to be bitch slapped. Okay that was dumb but whatever. Speaking of dumb…

"Short ass. Fish lips. " The queen of dumbness herself walks up to us smirking at her overused insult. What a basic.

"Bi-" I begin but Sam cuts me off.

"Santana." He uses her real name and she smirks at his sign of weakness.

"So how is it going in the world of nerdville?"

Seriously? I pinch myself. Oh she is serious. I guess two can play at this game.

"Pretty well," I say mock smiling, "How's life in _slut_opia?" Sam tries to hide his snickers from behind me and Santana rolls her eyes saying something about how she is to good for this and walking away with the slut army in tow. Then Sam and I break out in fits of laughter earning a few weird stares from people who pass us in the hallway.

Bitch please. I know I'm totally hot but it's rude to stare. Kidding.

Santana Lopez has bitched at us since she the 8th grade when she formed the slut army and became the queen bee of anything and everything. I was never really into popularity so Sam and I have been annoying her ever since we became one of her targets. We knew we would get payback for what just happened, which is why Sam tried to stop it, but it was just to funny. And I needed a good laugh after the shit that went down this morning.

After our laughter died down we put our books in the locker we shared. Long story short, I forgot my combo. And then parted ways.

I'm so excited to go to pre calculus. Said no one ever. I set my books down on my desk I shared and slumped down in my seat because that's just how everyone enters this dumb class. I hear a chuckle from beside me, and turn to see my desk partner and mohawked friend looking at me with an amused expression.

"You look excited to be here." He jokes and I look around the room. I see boy picking his nose (ew), a girl sleeping and a couple making out in the back corner.

"Isn't everyone?" I mock groaning at my already coming headache that comes with this class. It's a two for one deal. Pre calc and a head ache! Yay. And not to mention the god-awful teacher, Mr. Payne, who I prefer to call Mr. Payne in the ass. I rub at my temples as I try and focus on anything but the boy picking his nose, or the moans coming from the couple over there who are close to sex, or the drool coming out of the sleeping girls mouth, or Puck calling my name. Oh wait. Puck's calling my name. I turn to him.

"Rach, are you okay?" he asks sincerely and I put on the best smile I can muster.

"I'm fine." _No your not._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." _Liar. _

He looks unconvinced but turns back to face the pain in the ass who had just walked in. Again I question why any store would sell pink pants for men. He's worn them before actually. First day I saw him walk in with those cotton candy, pepto bismo slacks was when I realized how much more I was going to hate math. Thank you Mr. Payne to the eyes, for making me hate math even more. If that's even possible…

Of course it is.

I take some notes of things pepto pants writes on the board to try and distract myself from the words that were echoing in my head. I try to focus on the lecture but the words keep getting louder and louder. I clamp my hands over my ears, probably looking insane, but not caring. I just want the words to stop.

_We both know she doesn't give a fuck about you. _

I focus on the sound of Sam's voice in my head and not the words being said and then the voice stops just like that. I open my eyes, take my hands off my ears and look around the room. A few people are glancing over at me but look back to the lesson when they see my eyes open and alert. I hear Puck whisper something to me but I ignore it looking at the ticking clock, more than ready to get out of there. A few seconds later the bell rings and I'm gone before anyone could even stand.

I go through the rest of the day trying to act as normal as possible, even though there was only one thing on my mind. And that thing was to get home and prove to myself that my mother actually does care about me. I needed to know so that if she didn't I could let go of the last bit of hope saying she did.

I know that I'm used to not having my mother by now but that doesn't mean that I'm going to sit back and accept it forever. I wasn't going to be afraid. I needed to stand up to her now or never.

I tap my foot, anxious and nervous. I was sitting in English and I was so ready to get out of here and confront my mother yet I was so damn scared to do so. I hear Ms. Hedi say something about homework and roll my eyes. Fuck homework. Work is what schools for. Teachers. SMH.

The bell rings and it's like I've never heard a more beautiful sound in my life. The angels are singing as I rush out of the classroom tugging Sam along with me by his sleeve. I don't even stop by our locker but hurry to the parking lot, despite Sam's protests. Once we are both in the jeep he is taking way to long with the keys. I roll my eyes and tell him to hurry up which earns a matching eye roll and a grunt from Sam.

"And why are you in such a hurry to get home?" he asks once we are on the road.

"I'm going to confront my mother today." I say with a nervous but excited smile. Sam gives me a surprised look before licking his lips.

"And you are excited about that?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well yeah!" I raise my hands up in exclamation before resting them on my crisscrossed lap again, "I mean I am nervous but maybe after I tell her how I feel we can begin a relationship again!" I say biting my lip, waiting for his response.

Sam stutters for something to say but settles with a nod of his head. My smile falters at his distance. He's never like this.

"Do you think this is a bad idea or something?"

"I don't know." He shrugs keeping his eyes on the road even though we are at a light. I huff and sit back in my seat. He knows I hate when he says that. It's not even a real answer. It's barley even words. Well yeah it is. But you get the point. We pull up to my house and what I see causes a pain in my chest like a ton of bricks had just crashed against me.

Nerdville isn't going to be so pleasant anymore.

* * *

Cliffhangers are just great right? no. Okay.

Anyways I write stories on my dad's laptop cause my school has mine and my dad found this and read it. His first question was not about the cussing, or the randomness, or why it had Glee characters in it. But his first question was, "Is Sam gay or something?" and I was like "No dad he's just cool." Ugh parents. But Sam isn't really manly in this story, he is scrawny k? k.

But anyways, I'm almost finished with chapter 3 and I'll have that up once this gets **_o_**_**ver 10 reviews.** _

xoxo- broadwaybound24


End file.
